Sometimes Looking Back Helps
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: Lucy and her daughter Wendy move back in with her brother and his wife when she and her husband separate. What old friends will she meet when she sets up shop in the famous Fairy Tail mall owned by her family? Maybe a little romance is in store for this hurting blond? (NaLu, NatsuxLucy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yes... another story to add to my plate... Oh well, I can do it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy flipped the last pancake onto a plate, and smothered them in butter and syrup. She arranged some fresh blueberries and fresh cut strawberries on the plate. Smiling at her creation, she put it on the table next to a glass of milk.

Lucy almost ran upstairs and cracked open her daughter Wendy's bedroom door, she snuck in on her tip toes. When she got to the foot of the bed, she paused to look at the lump under the covers; it was rising and falling with a rhythm. Crouching down slightly, Lucy pounced on the bed by the lump, making it shoot up instantly.

"Wha… What's happening?" The covers fell to reveal a sleepy little bluenett with messed up hair.

"Your birthday, that's what's happening, silly," Lucy tackled the girl in a bone-crushing hug.

"Is that all?" Wendy asked through a yawn.

"'Is that all'? You're twelve today, that's a big deal!" Lucy squealed. She got off her daughter and put her arm in the air, declaring, "So, in honor of this joyous occasion, I have made pancakes and we are going somewhere special later." Wendy shot up when she heard this

"Where?" She asked in excitement.

"I can't tell you yet," Lucy told her.

"Why not?" Wendy looked up at her mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Because it's a surprise" Lucy said, clearly not going to crack.

"I don't wanna get out of bed, mama," Wendy whined as she lay back down.

"But we're going to go see Auntie M and Aunt Erza and everything," Lucy poked Wendy's side. Wendy shot up once more, but got out of bed this time and ran towards her dresser.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be out in fifteen minutes," She told her mother as she ran into her bathroom. Lucy giggled; she knew that would get her up.

"Make it seven; your breakfast will get cold!" Lucy called as she made her way down stairs.

Lucy popped a coffee cup in her K-cup coffee machine and sat down at the kitchen table. She pulled out her phone, she pushed some numbers and hit dial. The line rang twice and then the receiver clicked.

'_Hello?' _A male voice inquired.

"Hey Hun, when are you getting home?" Lucy asked the man.

_'Yeah Lucy, about that…' _ he trailed off as Lucy groaned.

"Siegrain, you _cannot_ do this to her again, you said that you would be back three days ago, you _promised_," Lucy's voice rising in pitch.

_'I know, I know, just… can I talk to her?' _He asked.

"No, she's in the shower," She tried to get the conversation back on topic, "How much longer do you think you're going to be there?" She said in a much softer voice.

_'I don't know, I should be back tomorrow,' _

"Okay, well Wendy and I are going to go to Magnolia to go see Erza and your brother," She told him, "We're probably going to spend the night, so we'll see you tomorrow," she sighed.

_ "Have her call me tonight, okay?"_

"Yeah, I will... and Siegrain?"

'_Yes?'_

"I love you,"

_'I love you too,'_ that was the last thing he said before he hung up. She groaned and went to go retrieve her coffee.

"Mama?" Wendy was standing at the door, a worried expression on her face. "Is there something wrong with daddy?" She entered the kitchen cautiously.

"No," Lucy sighed. "His business trip went long again, he should be back tomorrow," She told her daughter.

"Oh," Lucy could practically _see_ the disappointment dripping off of her daughter's face.

"He _really _wanted to be here today," She reassured her, but Wendy's face still held the same expression. Lucy got up and went to hug Wendy. "When he gets back, we'll do something _really, really_ special to make up for it, okay?" She pulled back smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah," Wendy smiled back. "Now," she clapped her hands, "Where are these pancakes I've heard so much about?"

"Ah, yes, those, well… you see, I… Kind of ate them while you were in the shower…" Lucy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry?"

"What?" Wendy shrieked in horror.

"I'm just kidding," Lucy chuckled, "they're in the microwave," she gestured to the little white machine onto of the stove.

"Don't do that to me!" She exclaimed as she dashed towards the microwave and her breakfast. She took the plate out and set it on the table, digging in as I took her glass of milk out of the refrigerator and put it in front of the small girl.

"When you get done, you need to go pack a bag of clothes. Only about two days' worth though."

"Why?" Wendy looked up from her pancakes.

"We're going to go to Magnolia for a couple of days," Lucy told her.

"Wendy squealed in excitement before wolfing the rest of her breakfast down and chugging the rest of her milk.

"Slow down, you're going to get hiccups," Lucy warned.

"No I won- _hic _- 't," She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"See, your mother is always right," Lucy told her, crossing her arms.

"Yep, you're -_hic-_ right." She admitted.

"And don't you forget it," Lucy took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going to go –_hic- _pack!" Wendy declared. She got up and dumped her dishes in the sink, Lucy was about to yell at her, but stopped.

'Only for today,' she thought to herself as she took another sip of her coffee. Wendy rushed upstairs.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth," Lucy called up the stairs.

"-_hic- _Okay!" Was her answer.

Lucy smiled, little moments like these she would treasure forever.

Sighing, she went to pack her own bag. Erza was going to be pissed.

* * *

**A/N Guess who Auntie M is! I DARE YOU!**

***Ahem* ANYWAYS! Review, kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. Trains and Butterflies

**A/N Thank you to Guest and Purplpengy11 for my first reviews, you guys are amazing!**

**Just a reminder, I am crazy enough to make Auntie M, Minerva (Is that how you spell her name?) ANYWAYS! Keep that in mind...**

"Okay, glasses?"

"Check."

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"Phone charger?"

"Check."

"Motion sickness patches?"

"I'll be right back," Wendy said as she dashed across the hall to her room.

"This is why we double check everything!" Lucy called as she stuffed a few essentials into her bag and zipped it up.

"I know." Wendy stated as she appeared in the door way holding two small boxes. She tossed one to her mother who stuffed them in her purse while Wendy did the same.

"Okay, is that everything?" Lucy asked herself.

"You got your wallet, keys and phone?" Lucy nodded and then snapped her fingers.

"I almost forgot!" she ran to her closet and pulled out a gift bag.

"What's that?" Wendy asked curiously.

"It's dangerous to be curious on your birthday," Lucy told her.

"Is it mine?" she asked.

"Maybe…" Lucy smiled at her daughter's pouting face, she was clearly not satisfied with her mother's answer. Lucy pulled her phone out to check the time, when she did, she squeaked. "We need to leave now," she told Wendy, who zipped up her bag and followed her mother who was pulling her own suitcase down the stairs. "Grab the bag of snacks from the kitchen counter while I go lock down the windows,"

"M'kay," Wendy rushed towards the kitchen to find the white plastic bag on the counter. She peeked inside to see what her mother packed then frowned. There were only apples and a few different pouches of nuts. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of granola and protein bars and stuffed them in the box. She then tied the bag up tight and rushed to the living room, her bags in tow. "You ready, mama?"

"Yep," the blond just finished and turned back to her daughter. "You ready?"

"Absolutely," she smiled before they both went out the door and Lucy locked it. They walked to the train station, Lucy hummed a tune and Wendy joined in, pretty soon they were both singing one of Wendy's favorite songs that Lucy only knew because Wendy blared it through the house whenever she got the chance. When they got to the train station, Lucy paid for the tickets and they climbed aboard and got a private booth. When they got settled, Lucy turned to Wendy.

"Come here," she beckoned her while she dug through her purse. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled it out. "Turn your head, sweetie," Wendy did as she was told and Lucy stuck the motion sickness patch behind Wendy's ear. "Where do you even get motion sickness?" Lucy asked her.

"I blame Uncle Laxus," Wendy said simply.

"As do I, it's all his fault!" Lucy declared. Wendy nodded and drew a sketch pad out of her messenger bag along with a few pencils varying in shades.

"What should I draw?" Wendy asked.

"Draw one of those amazing butterflies you always draw for Auntie M!" Lucy told her, Wendy was in fact an amazing artist, much better than Lucy. She'd rather stick to her writing.

"Why Auntie M though?" Wendy asked.

"It's a surprise." Lucy said, a small smile cracking onto her face. Wendy's eyes narrowed, but then started to sketch the basic anatomy of the butterfly.

"It's beautiful," Lucy cooed about an hour later.

"Mama, I haven't even started to shade it yet!"

"I know, just look at my daughter, the aspiring artist!" Wendy blushed at the flattery and went back to dragging the pencil across the page in simple strokes.

A few hours later, Wendy had finished her drawing and the train had arrived at the station in Magnolia. The train lurched to a stop and the women gathered their belongings and exited the train.

"You see them?" Lucy asked her daughter.

"See who, mama?" Wendy looked in the crowd for someone she recognized.

"Uncle Jellal, Aunt Erza and Uncle Laxus," Lucy told her, while scanning the crowd.

"Mama," Wendy tugged on her mother's sleeve, "Is that Aunt Erza?" she asked.

"Where?" Wendy pointed to where she saw a head full of scarlet hair. Lucy saw a woman sitting on a bench, digging into something in a styrofoam bowl.

"Yep, that's her," She linked her arm with her daughter's and started toward the woman.

"Erza," Lucy sang as they neared her. The woman's head snapped up to look at the blond and bluenett coming near her.

"Lucy, Wendy!" She called as she got up from her seat, placed her styrofoam bowl on the bench where she had just sat and almost ran to them. "It's so good to see you two!" she exclaimed as she hugged the two.

"I know, you too," Lucy said as she hugged her back. She pulled back and looked at the red head, "Where's Oniichan?"

"Laxus is in the bathroom. While Jellal is getting me a drink," She told Lucy. "But that is unimportant," She turned to Wendy, "What is important is it's your birthday today." She clasped her niece in a hug once more.

***Lucy's P.O.V***

"Aw…" I giggled as I looked at my daughter gasp for air in her Aunt's embrace. I took a look around the station again before my eyes settled on a tall blond male. I took off towards the man, he was talking to a blue haired man that looked exactly like my husband, I of course knew it wasn't my husband but in fact my husband's twin brother Jellal; Erza husband. "Oniichan!" I called as I got closer to them, the blond turned around, a smile cracked on his face. I ran towards and jumped on him, giving him a hug.

"What's up, Lu?" he hugged me back. I pulled back, my face beaming.

"Nothing, you?" I asked.

"You don't know?" he looked surprised at me.

"Of course I know! It's just a courtesy to ask the question back," I told him, "How would I not know? She talks to me about everything."

"Hello, Lucy" I looked over to Jellal.

"Hey, J!" I gave him a hug and smiled at him, "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing well; I assume you already saw Erza, since Wendy's not with you?"

"Yes, Wendy is currently getting a bone-crushing 'happy birthday' hug," I giggled.

"Where's Siegrain?" Jellal asked.

"Ah, well…" I hesitated, I could _feel_ the men getting angry as they foretold what I was about to say, "He's on a business trip…" I trailed off.

"I'm going to kill him," Jellal said immediately.

"Not if I get to him first," Laxus cracked his knuckles.

I sighed. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**A/N So, who do you think is more likely to kill Siegrain, Jellal, Laxus or another person of your choice *coughcoughcoughcoughcoughcoughERZA cougcoughcoughcoughcough* oh, did you not hear what I said? I said Erza.**

**ANYWAYS! review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	3. Reunions and Children

"Turn the car around," Erza ordered for the seventh time, "He needs to be punished."

"Aunt Erza," Wendy started, "It's okay, it's not his fault his trip got postponed,"

"He still needs to be punished," Erza stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Calm down, Scarlet," Jellal started as he reached over from the steering wheel and gripped her hand. "We'll see him at Thanksgiving, then you can hurt him."

"Uncle Jellal!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Don't worry Wendy, he'll live," Erza stated.

"Aunt E!"

* * *

** *Whilst in the other car carrying Laxus and Lucy**...*

"Are you excited?" Lucy asked her brother who grinned widely.

"Very."

"Oh, I can't wait! Has she gained very much weight yet?"

"A little," Laxus replied, "She's not showing very much yet though," Lucy squealed in excitement.

"Finally! I get to be an aunt!" she squealed. "Took you all long enough, I mean, I have all of you guys. You're all married. I'm the youngest besides Levi and I still had Wendy first!"

"How is that our fault?" he asked.

"I don't quite know..." Lucy trailed off and slumped in her seat. A few minutes later, she sat up and looked behind them through the back window.

"What are you looking at?" Laxus asked her as he saw her movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Just making sure they're still following us and haven't turned around to go get on a train headed to kill Siegrain," Lucy told him. They practically had to force Erza to get into the car and not board a train bound for Dawn City where Siegrain was.

"Serves him right if they do," he chuckled. Lucy turned and punched his shoulder.

"That's my husband you're talking about there, Sparky," She hissed then returned to her search. Finally she spotted a light blue sports car that belonged to her brother-in-law, sighing, she sat straight in her seat and leaned her head back. Then she suddenly sat straight up, "Is Levi going to be there?" Laxus nodded in response. Lucy squealed, she hadn't seen Levi in a few months and needed to see her best friend/sister-in-law pronto.

"Oh, hey we're here," he pulled into the garage of a house surrounded by cars. They got out as Jellal pulled the car up to the curb and parked. Lucy started to drag her bags out of Laxus' car when Laxus grabbed them for her. Jellal copied Laxus' movements and got Wendy's bags out of the trunk of his own car.

Lucy almost ran inside the large house that belonged to Laxus and his wife. She opened the door and immediately went to the kitchen.

"Knock, knock," she said, attracting the attention of four females doing various tasks.

"Lucy!" Three of them exclaimed and ran to hug her.

"Oh Evergreen, don't be such a sourpuss and get over here," Lucy said to the brunette, hesitantly, she shuffled over and joined the hug.

"How are you all?" Lucy asked when the group hug dispersed.

"Wonderful," Levi replied.

"On top of the world," Lisanna commented.

"Well enough," Evergreen said.

"Oh come on, is that all?" Lisanna prodded her sister-in-law.

"Yes," she replied.

"And what about you **(Maner- Lol, I'm just kidding, you were all right...) **Mira? It looks like you've put on weight," Lucy commented. Evergreen and Levi's heads snapped their heads to Lucy, surprised at her rudeness.

"Lucy, I might be mean, but even _I'm_ not _that _mean," Evergreen gasped.

"Oh, have you not told them yet?" Lucy asked Mira, wide eyed.

"I was waiting until I could tell everyone at once," She told Lucy shyly.

"Ah, well, forget I even said anything, you girls," Lucy waved them off and went to chop some carrots that were on a cutting board on the counter.

"What?" Levi exclaimed, "what is it?" she asked Mira suspiciously, she started to pout when Mira kept silent.

"Now you can't just leave us hanging like this," Evergreen told her. Lucy snuck a look over to Lisanna, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Okay, okay," Mira started, Evergreen and Levi held their breaths while Lucy moved over to Lisanna, out of the way of the craziness that was about to ensue, "I'm pregnant,"

* * *

"Grandma, Gramps" Wendy called as she ran into the living room. Her great-grandmother, Porlyusica sat in a chair beside Wendy's Grandfather, Makarov. Wendy jumped into her grandmother's arms.

"Happy birthday child," Porlyusica told her, then added in a mumble, "It's hard to believe that two useless people created such a wonderful child," Wendy smiled and then switched to hugging her grandpa.

"How are you Gramps?" She asked.

"Same as always, what about you, Squirt?"

"Just great, Gramps!" she beamed at him before greeting the rest of the people in the room, which consisted of, Gajeel, Freed and Elfman. She was arguing with Elfman about her being a man when they heard screaming from the kitchen. They all rushed to the kitchen besides Porlyusica and Laxus.

"I guess they figured it out, huh Gram?" Laxus occupied Makarov's old seat.

"Indeed," the old woman replied, "Indeed,"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked as she and the men burst into the kitchen to reveal the five women, all sitting at the table, sipping steaming cups of tea.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" nothing's wrong," Lucy said as she took a sip of tea.

"But we just heard screaming," Freed said.

"I didn't scream," Lisanna said, putting a said to her chest, "Did you, Levi?" she asked the petite woman to her right.

"Nope, I didn't, Evergreen?" the brunette shook her head. "Lucy, Mira?" They both shook their heads.

"See? none of us screamed." Lisanna told them.

"O-okay..." the men looked at them once more before exiting the kitchen, leaving Wendy behind.

"So what _really _happened?" Wendy asked as she sat down by her mother.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy eyed her daughter.

"This happened when I told you about the kid who sent me the love letter last year, you squealed in excitement then sobered up once daddy came in to see what was happening," she explained. "So what happened?" Mira leaned over to her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered in her ear.

"What?!" Wendy exclaimed before hugging Mira. "Congratulations!" she said in a much softer tone.

"None of the guys except Uncle Laxus know yet so..." Lucy put a finger to her lips. Wendy nodded enthusiastically.

"I won't tell," she promised.

"By the way, where is my dear brother?" Levi asked.

"He's in Dawn City," Erza replied as she entered the kitchen.

"Why?" Levi asked Lucy curiously.

"He, um, well," Lucy hesitated, Levi was much scarier than Erza when it came to Siegrain skipping out on things, especially on her nieces birthday. Lucy's hands went to cover Wendy's ears as she knew what was coming next. "He's in Dawn City on a delayed business trip," Lucy blurted out while tightening the grip on Wendy's ears. As if on cue, Levi started to rant on about Siegrain always missing out on family things, not keeping shy on the curse words. There was not many things that could make Levi curse, but Siegrain was definitely one of them. Lucy started to seriously worry for her dear husbands welfare.

* * *

**A/N LIGHT 'EM UP! UP! UP! WITH FFFIIIRRREEEEE! *Ahem* Sorry... Shoutout to Fall Out Boy!**

**Is it just me, or is Siegrain in for a world of hurt?  
**

**Yes,you were all right... It was Mira... Of course, all of you who know me would know that I totally ship LaMir (Those who know me already know that I change couple's names occasionally).**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	4. Cheaters Never Win

"That was awesome! I want to do the exact same thing next year!" Wendy exclaimed as the got off the train.

"Of course it was awesome! We had cake, ice cream, presents and you even have a future cousin!" Lucy exclaimed as she linked her daughter's arm in her own. "Now, let us go home and make dinner, for I am starved!" Lucy burst out, while Wendy giggled at her mother.

"Yeah, let's!" They both started to head home when Lucy suddenly stopped. Wendy looked at her mother who was staring at something. "Mama?" Lucy's attention immediately snapped towards her daughter and she smiled.

"I'm fine, why don't you go to the bathroom real quick before we go, hmm?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"O-okay, mama," Wendy stared at her mother for a moment before turning to go to the women's room a few feet away.

***Lucy's P. O. V.***

God, please tell me my eyes are lying to me. I turned around to face a horrifying sight once more. My breath caught in my throat. It was real. I saw Siegrain, he was with another woman, their arms were linked. He said something to her that made the woman stand on her tip-toes and kiss his lips. I could feel my heart shatter and break. Please, God tell me that it isn't him. I pulled out my phone to dial his number. I pushed 'dial' and put the phone to my ear. To my horror, the blue haired man pulled a ringing phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

'_Hello?' _I heard him say.

I couldn't say anything. The words got caught in my throat and I couldn't force them out.

_'Who is it?'_ I could hear the woman say, her voice was quite high.

_'Nobody, I suppose,' _Siegrain replied before he hung up and the line went dead.

The word rung in my head. Nobody. How was I a nobody to him? We've been married for thirteen years! I gave him a beautiful daughter! How in the bloody hell could I be a nobody to him?!

I snapped a picture of them. I don't know why, but I did. I punched in another number and hit 'dial'. After three rings, the receiver clicked.

_'Lucy?'_ I heard a female voice inquire.

"Hey Hikari? I know it's short notice, but will you watch Wendy for a couple of hours?"

_'ABSOLUTELY!' _Hikari, one of my closest friends squealed, _'You know I always have time for my little Wendy-poo,'_

"Wonderful, she'll be over in a little bit. And Hikari... Thank you."

_"Hey,_ _is something wrong?' _

"No, I just need to straighten some things out." I answered her.

_'Okay, well, tell Wendy that I look forward to seeing her,'_

"I will,"

_"'Kay, bye Lucy! Love you!'_

"Love you too,' I smiled, "Bye," I put my phone back in my pocket, I glanced one more time at the cheating bastard I called a husband I went and found my daughter and we left.

* * *

Wendy was a little confused at first when I told her she was going to my friends house for a bit, but she didn't ask too many questions.

I sat down at the dinning room table, staring at the phone in front of me, deep in thought. I had packed several bags for Wendy and I and they were in the trunk of the car. If Siegrain could explain who that was and what he was doing, then I'll unpack and everything will go back to normal. If not, well, I would take Wendy and probably got to Laxus' for a while until I figured out what further to do.

Siegrain came home an hour later. I glanced at the clock as I heard the door unlock, the time was eight in the evening.

Siegrain came into the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey Lucy," He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "I missed you," he whispered in my ear. It didn't feel like it usually did to be held like him. This time I felt... Disgust and hatred. I pushed my chair back and got up, I turned around to glare at him. "What's wrong?"he looked at me, dumbfounded.

"How long?" My voice thick with accusation.

"How long what?" His face molded into confusion.

"How long have you been cheating?" I looked him in the eyes, his eyes filled with an array of emotions, fear, sadness, anger. But no regret. Not one speck.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me, I scoffed.

"Like you don't know!" I shouted. I snatched my phone from the table and flipped through pictures until I came to the one of him and the woman. "_That_ is what I'm talking about, _dear_," I spat.

"That's not me," he stated.

"Then who is it, pray-tell? Is it Jellal, who is with his wife Erza at their house? Who couldn't have possibly been at that train station? Hmm?" Rage filled my eyes as I looked at the blunette in front of me. He stood silent. "That's what I thought," I whispered. "I'm going to ask you again, please don't lie to me. How long?"

"A year and a half," he said as he looked down.

"A year and a half?!" How did I not figure it out? how did I not suspect anything? All at once, the pieces started to fall into place. The delayed business trips... The working on Saturdays... It all made sense. "What about Wendy? did you ever think about her when you were off with another woman? I can stand you doing that to me, but to _Wendy_? You inconsiderate son of a-" I stopped myself from cursing. I shoved my phone into my pocket and went to the door. I grabbed the keys off of the small bowl on the table by the door and sped out the door, Siegrain close behind.

"Lucy," he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I yanked my wrist from his grip and slapped his cheek.

"Don't touch me," I said in by far the most bitter tone I had ever used with anyone. I turned around and got into the car. I sped out of the driveway and towards Hikari's house, leaving Siegrain alone, staring after me. I hope he knows he screwed things up beyond repair this time.

I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I knocked a few times before a slender brunette opened the door.

"Lucy!" I was glomped by the woman before I had a chance to escape.

"Hey Hikari" I hugged her back, "I'm sorry I can't stay, Wendy and I have a lot of driving to do," I pulled back and gave her a small smile.

"Driving? Lucy are you sure you're okay?" she looked me over from head to toe for any clues as to why I was acting so weird.

"Yes, I'm fine," I reassured her.

"Okay, if you're sure... Wendy, your mom's here!" Hikari called. Wendy came bounding towards the door seconds later.

"Hey mama!" She beamed at me as she gave me a quick hug.

"Hey sweetie, you ready?" I ruffled her hair.

"Yeah," she smiled and turned towards Hikari, "Bye Aunt Hikari!" she gave the woman a hug and we went to the waiting car. I put a sick patch on Wendy and then we got in the car.

I sighed once more, We had four hours of driving ahead of us, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

** A/N DOWN WITH SIEGRAIN! *A roaring cheer comes from the audience* **

** Soooo... *bites my nails* what did you think? like, hate?I'm not too confident in the fight... I've never had a SO cheat on me, so i don't really know how I would react...**

** ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	5. Midnight Tea Parties

I looked over to a sleeping Wendy in the passenger's seat.

'How am I going to tell her?' I thought. Sighed and took a sip of my now cold coffee. We were almost to my brother Laxus' house. It took considerably longer to get there by car than it did though, most of the roads were empty so I didn't have to wait for traffic.

I pulled up the driveway at about half past twelve. I slid out of the car, went over to Wendy's side and scooped her up into my arms. I took careful steps in the dark. I rung the doorbell, mentally cursing myself for being this inconsiderate. I heard rustling from inside and a crash before Laxus opened the door, sleep clouding his eyes. He was only in his boxers and his hair was a complete mess.

"Lu?" He rubbed his eyes and squinted at me. He widened his eyes and opened the door wide for me. "What are you doing here?" he asked as I carried Wendy up the stairs. I put Wendy in the guest bed and gently closed the door. I was about to explain myself when Mira came out of their room.

"Lucy?" she yawned, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Lupinus Town?" Mira asked.

"Yes, I need to talk to you two," My eyes shifted between the two yawning adults. "Maybe tomorrow though,"

"Nope, you're going to tell us now." Laxus ordered me.

"Come on ,I'll go make tea." I shuffled past them and they followed me to the kitchen. I boiled some water and made three cups of orange tea. We sat around the table as I tried to figure out where to begin. "I figured out why Siegrain is never at these things and is always getting delayed on business trips." I told them simply.

"Okay then, what's the reason?" Mira asked, slightly waking up. I took a sharp breath. Do I really want them to know this? "Lucy?" They're going to get it out of me sometime, so might as well be now.

"He's got a girlfriend," I mumbled. I hoped that they couldn't hear me, but I think they did because they both stared at me, mouths opened.

"Are you sure?" Mira was the first to recover.

"Yes," I pulled out my phone and flipped to the dreaded picture once more, I gave the phone to Mira. Laxus leaned over to look at the screen. "What I don't understand is why," I let the tears that I had been saving for solitude go, they started to pour down my face before I could stop them. Mira move so she could sit by me, she hugged me and held me in her arms like a small child. I cried into her light pink nightgown. When I had calmed down a bit, Laxus, who was still staring at the picture, looked over to me.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me. I thanked the heavens he wasn't about to go and hunt him down and come back with his head on a spike like I had expected him to. I sniffled and wiped my nose with a tissue that was oh-so-conveniently placed on the table.

"I don't know yet," I told them, "Maybe file for a divorce?" it was more of a question than an answer. I put my head down on the table. "I just don't know!"

"You can stay here until you figure it out," Mira offered. I picked my head up to look at them.

"I couldn't do that to you guys," I said, "Maybe we could straighten things out if I go back..."

"Like hell we're going to let you go back to that guy," Laxus started, "He's done this before, right? You can't keep going back to him every time."

"That was one time in high school," I reminded him.

"Doesn't matter, I should've killed the guy last time," And there's the threatening side of my brother Laxus that we all know and love!

"If you did, then we wouldn't have had Wendy." I replied.

"Fine, that's one good thing that came out of that guy, almost nothing else has been!"

"Laxus, honey, settle down, you're going to wake Wendy up," Mira reached across the table and out her hand over his.

"Okay, you can stay here on one condition," Laxus said finally as he held up his pointer finger. "You have to tell Erza and Jellal."

"I don't want him to die!" I blurted out.

"Well, that's the condition," he said, getting up from his chair and exiting the kitchen, leaving Mira and I alone.

"Mira?" I looked to her with pleading eyes.

"I am sorry, Lucy, but I agree with Laxus, they need to know too." She gave me a small smile, "Just not Levi." Mira said suddenly, "I wouldn't even wish that on my even my worst enemy,"

"No kidding" I giggled. "That girl can sure be scary when she wants to be,"

"Well, goodnight, Lucy,sweet dreams." Mira got up and yawned.

"Yeah, goodnight Mira," I got up and gave her a hug before I went up to the guest bedroom. I snuggled in bed with my daughter. I looked at her peaceful sleeping features.

'How am I going to tell her?' the question echoed into my mind, over and over until I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of waffles and strawberries. My eyelids fluttered open as I took in the glorious scent. I got out of bed and slowly made my way down stairs. Now I could identify the sound and smell of bacon crackling in the frying pan. It was still mostly dark out though, which made me frown.

"Since when do you two get up at the crack of dawn?" I inquired as i sat down at the kitchen table.

"Since it's a Monday," Mira answered as She got a waffle out of the waffle maker and set it on a plate.

"That's right," I yawned.

"And you'll be coming with us, by the way," Laxus told me as he took a sip of his coffee while stirring the bacon.

"Why?" I asked, still trying to rub the stubborn sleep out of my eyes.

"Because, I talked to Gramps-"

"What!? You talked to Gramps? I thought we established that I was the only one that was to share this news with everyone!" I glared at him, he in turn picked up a spray bottle filled with water and squirted me with it.

"I didn't tell Gramps anything except that you'll be transferring from the Fairy Tail mall in Lupinus Town to the one here in Magnolia," He finished his sentence and went back to his job.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," I apologized. He grunted in acknowledgement. "So what will I be doing, exactly? Will I have my old job or do I get to do something new?"

"If you got the same position you held back in Lupinus, you'd be replacing me!" He told me, "So, You'll just have to help Mira out around the Cafe until we find you something else to do."

"Okay," I smiled, "This will be fun, doesn't Lisanna work there too?"

"Yep," She beamed at me, "Wendy could help too, I think she would fit in one of the uniforms."

"Mama?" Wendy called as she stumbled down the stairs, "Why are we at Uncle Laxus' and Aunt Mira's house again?" She asked through a yawn.

"You and you mom are going to stay with us for a while," Mira answered for me.

"Why," Wendy cocked her head.

"Her job got transferred," Laxus told her.

"Oh, okay," Wendy beamed at us. Mira gave her two plates loaded with strawberry waffles and bacon, she set one down in front of me and started to dig into her own.

"By the way, Mira, what do I have to wear?" I asked Mira in between bits of bacon.

"You have to wear a really cute uniform while your shift is going, but once your off, you could wear sweats for all anyone else cares,"

"Good," I sighed in relief, "Because I certainly didn't want to dress up,"

* * *

**A/N Hello, Loves!**

** Okay, so I wrote most of this chapter at 1:30 this morning, and I looked over my work a few minutes ago, and I literally wrote 'Mira took the waffle out of the coffee maker'. One word. Soggy.**

** Happy Labor Day, all you 'Mericans!**

** OHOHOHOHOHOHOH,I forgot to mention... WE'RE GOING TO SEE NATSU PRETTY SOON! YESH!**

** ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	6. Old Friends and New Buildings

**A/N WHOO! This chapter almost hit two thousand words! Yes!**

* * *

"How long has it been since we've been here?" I asked aloud as Laxus unlocked a side door leading into the Fairy Tail mall.

"Too long," Mira whined, "I think it was for Wendy's sixth birthday party."

"Wow, mom," Wendy looked at me.

"It has not been that long! Has it?" I put my finger to my chin in thought.

"Have you been here since the new editions?" Laxus asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No?" then something hit me, "Wait, you guys got new editions? My old branch is in real sore condition and you guys get _new editions_?"

"It's not my fault if you don't know how to handle your money," Laxus said simply.

"Hey!"

"Laxus quit picking fights and let's go inside. It's freezing out here!" She shivered and pulled her coat more snuggly around her feminine frame. It being in the month of November, the days were getting shorter and oh so much colder. Laxus opened the door wide for us. After we shuffled inside, he shut the door and locked it behind him. I looked around the room we were in, well; it was more of a hallway. There were a few doors on either side of the hallway, I guessed it was Laxus' office and a few other's offices.

"You can put your coats in here," Laxus nodded to where MiraJane was already making her way into one of the doors. We followed her and ended up in what looked like Laxus' office. It was spacious but cozy. He had a mini fridge and a coffee maker in the corner, where Mira scooped generous amounts of ground coffee beans into the coffee make and flipped the switch. In the middle of the room stood a large wooden desk and a leather chair behind it, there was also a leather couch at the other side of the room facing the desk. There were windows lining the walls, so there was a generous amount of natural light coming into the room.

"Why is your office so much better than mine?" I whined as I looked around.

"Because I'm the favorite around here," He stated. I sighed because I partly knew that it was true.

"Be nice, Laxus," MiraJane scolded him. "Wendy, there's some hot chocolate in the cabinet by the water heater if you want some,"

"Yay!" Wendy was instantly by the water heater, digging through the wooden cabinet for the hot chocolate powder, when she found it; she emptied a packet into a styrofoam cup and filled it with hot water. "Thanks Auntie M!" She smiled as she sipped at the warm liquid.

"That's my hot chocolate you're drinking there, kid," Laxus told her.

"Thanks Uncle Laxus!" She beamed at him so he couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

"Come one, you two," Mira said suddenly after pouring a cup of coffee for herself, "We have to go and get the café ready to open!" She exclaimed as she linked arms with Wendy and dragging us out of the office and down the small hallway and to the door at the very end of the corridor. She opened the door and dragged us through it to a huge building. Almost all the walls were glass. There were two floors, an escalator running up to the second floor. On the first floor in the very center of the room stood a huge fountain, it wasn't running yet though.

I looked up to the ceiling, it was nothing but a huge sky light, truth be told, it kind of looked like it was going to rain today.

"Whoa," I breathed out. "Last time I was here it was just a dinky little mall struggling to get by," I looked around the shops, there were too many to count. There was an open area to the left. There were tables with cute little umbrellas on top of them, there were at least two chairs to a table, some had more chairs than others.

"What is that amazing smell?" Wendy asked beside me. I took a sniff of the air, it smelled like cinnamon and sugar.

"Oh. My. Goodness." I swear, I almost died and went to heaven right there.

"That?" MiraJane smelled the air and smiled, "That's just Juvia. She makes all the pastries for the café each morning. She comes in before five in the morning and bakes 'em fresh! You two want to try some?" Wendy and I both nodded instantly, Wendy even had a trickle of drool going down her chin.

"Juvia!" Mira sang as we neared a shop across the clearing from the café. A blunette instantly came out of the small shop; she was wearing an apron and had a small amount of flour in her hair.

"Mira!" The woman called as she ran and captured Mira in a hug. Why does she look so familiar? The woman let go of Mira and looked at me curiously. "Lucy?"

"Yes?" Do I know this woman?

"Lucy! It's been so long! Juvia missed you so much!" Bluenett… baker… talks in third person…

I've got it!

"Juvia! How are you? It's been forever!" I hugged her back. Or tried to… It was really hard to move in one of Juvia's hugs.

"Juvia is marvelous!" She exclaimed as she let go of me, "Juvia has married Gray-sama!" She threw up her left hand as proof.

Gray-sama, now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time.

"How wonderful for you! I guess all that stalking paid off huh?" I nudged her in the ribs.

"Yes, but Juvia doesn't talk about those days…" She trailed off and averted her eyes.

"You know most of the gang work here now," Mira said thoughtfully as she put a finger to her chin.

I haven't thought about those wonderful people in years.

When I was in high school, I had this huge group of friends. Most of them are related to me now though. After all, I married Siegrain, connecting him, Jellal, Levi, Laxus and I together. Laxus married MiraJane so that connected us to Mira, Elfman and Lisanna. Jellal married Erza… Levi married Gajeel… Elfman married Evergreen… Lisanna married Freed… I had Siegrain and he and I had Wendy...

In short, I have a huge family. And I didn't even count grandparents.

"Hey babe," my thoughts were interrupted by a male voice; I snapped my head to the origin. I looked up to Juvia, she had a man hugging her from behind; he had ravened colored hair. I knew exactly who he was when I saw he was shirtless.

"Gray, your clothes," I said nonchalantly. His head snapped up to me.

"Lucy?" He asked. Before I knew it, he was hugging me and Juvia was glaring daggers.

"Gray kindly get off of me before I get murdered by your wife," He let go of me instantly and went back to Juvia. Thankfully, she reverted back to herself once Gray let go of me.

"So Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that for the moment and get a shirt on! There are children present!" I yelled at him as I covered Wendy's eyes.

"Who's this?" Juvia and Gray asked at the same time as Gray pulled a shirt out of Juvia's apron and put it on.

"This is my daughter Wendy," I introduced them as I uncovered my daughter's eyes. "Wendy, this is Gray and Juvia, they are friends of mine from high school."

"Nice to meet you," Wendy said sweetly and offered her hand to Juvia. Before Juvia could take it, Wendy was glomped to the floor by another certain bluenett.

"Wendy! Lu-chan! What are you two doing here?" Levi squealed as she rubbed her cheek against Wendy's

"Uhh… Levi… You remember Lucy?" Gray asked as a sweat started to form on his forehead as he eyed the two on the floor. Levi froze and got up. Mira took Wendy to the café to get ready to open.

"Remember her? This beautiful woman is my sister and my best friend!" Levi exclaimed as she locked me in a hug this time.

"Sister? Juvia doesn't understand," the blunette scratched her head.

"If you want to be _technical_, she's my sister-in-law," Levi explained.

"Does that mean you married Siegrain?" Gray asked.

"Yes…" my mood went down a bit at the mention of his name.

"You actually got that guy to settle down? I'd never expect that!" Gray chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I lifted my eyebrow at him.

"Well, you know how he was in school; he had a lot of girlfriends." That's it. He was like that in high school wasn't he? Old habits die hard, I suppose…

"Lu-chan?" Levi looked at me with concerned eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled at them.

"Hey, Olaf! Get your butt up here!" I heard someone call from the second floor. We all turned to look at a man in a black hoodie and jeans. For some strange reason, his hood was pulled up, so I couldn't see his face clearly.

"Got to go babe, duty calls," Gray pecked Juvia on the lips before dashing up the non-moving escalators to the second floor.

"I got to go get ready to open!" Levi exclaimed. "See you later, Lu-chan!"

"Bye!" I called as she also dashed upstairs.

"Lucy, are you okay? Juvia senses sadness radiating from your body," I turned to Juvia with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for worrying," I smiled once more at her before going to go help with the café.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes before the mall was to open. Laxus turned on the intercom to read the morning announcements.

"Okay, listen up," He said into the app in his phone. The app sent his voice to the speakers all over the mall so that everyone could hear. "I only have one announcement today," He stood on the fountain in the middle of the building as everyone began to crowd around them, some on the second floor looking down from the balconies. "Most of you know my baby sister, Lucy," there were a few murmurs from the crowd. Mira pushed Lucy to the front and Laxus pulled her up to stand on the base of the fountain with him. There was a few, 'Oh my goodness, is that really her?' "Well, she's transferred from the branch in Lupinus Town to our very own Magnoilia branch!" There was a roaring applause, I was yanked off the fountain and was bombarded by lots of questions. I was mostly caught up with a lot of people when Laxus activated his micro/phone/app/thing again. "Yeah, yeah, that's all wonderful and all but… gets to your stations! The doors open in three minutes!" he yelled. Once he did, everyone dispersed and left me alone. I hurried myself to the café with Mira. She and Wendy were already in uniforms, so they shoved one in my hands and pushed me to the back room for me to change into my own.

* * *

** A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday... It kinda seems like everyone I follow has been posting a lot for the past couple of days and I got distracted...**

** I mentioned Natsu, did you spot him?**

** I just got done watching the third season of 'Once Upon A Time' on Netflix... Let's just say, I hate them for leaving that (TOTALLY OBVIOUS BUT I STILL NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT) cliffie there.**

** ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	7. The Dragon Fire Arcade

I was amazed at how much business the mall got, there were people pouring in and out all day. I worked in the cafe until lunch time, when I was finally on my lunch break, I thankfully sank down in a seat in the front of the cafe.

"Lucy!" I heard Mira call. I swore under my breath, I couldn't have been sitting down for more than five minutes.

"Yes, Mira?" I got up and shuffled behind the counter.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy, but I need you to do one more thing before you take a break,"

"What is it?"

"I need you to take this to the owner of the Dragon Fire Arcade on the second floor," she held up a plastic bag with a takeout lunch inside. "If he's not at the front counter, you can just leave it there, he'll find it,"

"Okay," I took the bag and started to drag it upstairs. When I glanced back at Mira, I saw the scariest facial expression upon her face. She found two people to match together. Matchmaker Mira was the scariest Mira there was. Scarier than an angry Levi, and that was terrifying.

I made my way to the second floor, I took the escalator up and started to look around for this 'Dragon Fire Arcade', why did that sound so familiar? Like it was on the tip of my tongue, yet I couldn't force it out. I finally found it about six minutes later. I walked through the open door, the arcade was dark, the only lights that were on were that of the games and a few ones on the floorboards. I walked up to the front desk and looked around, there was no one there, so I just set the bag down as Mira had instructed me to, and looked around the arcade for a bit. It was quite roomy, and had a lots of games in it. But what drew my attention the most was a large group of people grouping around one of those dancing games. It looked as if two people were having a duel. People were cheering and screaming for the two. I wanted to look, but I didn't want to have to squeeze between thousands of people just to get a glance of two idiots in a dance fight. I decided to play 'PAC-man' in the corner instead. I put in my quarter and pushed the 'go' button. I played that for a while before moving onto 'Donkey Kong'. Goodness, I loved these old things. I used to go to arcades all the time with my first boyfriend.

I started to think about that boy as I moved onto another machine. I hadn't seen him in years.

'I wonder where he is now' I thought as I pushed a quarter into a racing game. I frowned when the quarter went through and the game wouldn't start. I pressed the play button again, but it told me to insert another coin. I did so but got the same results. I frowned. That was fifty cents down the drain. Sure it wasn't much, but I wasn't one to waste money. So I went to go find the owner and get a refund.

I looked around to find the one Mira told me about. I had no idea what he looked like, so it would be hard to spot him. I glanced over to where the crowd started to disperse from the dancing game. I recognized Gray stepping away from the game, his head hanging low. The other man who I guessed was playing, was a man in a black hoodie, jeans and converse. He was rejoicing and gloating in Gray's face. Gray almost swung at him before he exited the shop. The man turned around so I got a clear view of his back. His hoodie had a logo on the back, it read, 'Dragon Fire Arcade' in bright red next to an orange arcade machine.

'He must be the owner,' I concluded and went to tap him on the shoulder. Once I did, he stopped his rejoicing and turned to face me. His hood was zipped and pulled up, and he was much taller than me, so I could only see his mouth. He was grinning. As he looked me over, his grin faded.

"Lucy...?" He asked.

I cocked my eyebrow at him, "How do you know my name?" I asked the man, instead of answering me, he locked me into a hug and spun me around. "Excuse me! I don't know you, get off me!" I screamed at him. He let me go instantly.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"Should I?" He said nothing then snapped his fingers, then flipped down his hood to reveal a mess of pink hair and a white scaly scarf around his neck.

"N-Natsu" I stuttered as I looked over the man, he was much taller than I remembered. Either that or he grew, that was likely. Before I could restrain myself, I jumped up to hug him.

The world works in mysterious ways, ne? After all, I was just thinking about this guy and he popped up right in front of me.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed as I let go of him.

"I'm great, and oh, hey," he put his hand up like I was going to give him something, "You owe me twenty dollars." he said. I gaped at him. He wanted what?!

"And why is that?" I put my hands on my hips.

"We made a bet that I would never open this arcade. The bet was for twenty bucks, now pay up." He shook his hand as he wanted a hand out.

"You really think that I would give you twenty dollars out of the blue because of a bet the made fifteen years ago?" I scoffed.

"I'll play you for it, double or nothing!" He declared as he neared the dancing game again.

"That's suicide! I can't play you for anything! You would always win!" I flailed my arms in the air.

"Fine." He huffed and then sniffed the air. "Hey! Mira must've delivered lunch! We'll take this up later," he said as he dragged me to the front counter. He pulled the paper cardboard takeout box out of the plastic bag and set it on the counter.

"I delivered that actually," I told him as he started to open the box. He looked me over once more and eyed my uniform.

"You work for MiraJane now?" He asked with a chuckle.

"For the time being," I sat down in a chair by the door, exhaustion finally taking me over.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked me. I looked over to him as he scarfed down what looked like spicy chicken.

"I just transferred here and I need something to do until I get something more permanent." I told him as I closed my eyes.

"Why did you transfer?"

"Very sucky personal reasons," I answered truthfully. He nodded and finished scarfing down his meal.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked me, I looked over to him and raised my eyebrows.

"Nope, in fact I haven't" My hands went to my stomach that chose that exact moment to growl.

"If you wanted a bite, you should have said so." He stated.

"Yeah right, even I had, you still would have scarfed it down before I had the chance to get a bite," I pointed out. "Well," I started as I stood up, "I might as well get going, I got to get back to work."

"Hey, I'll join you," He said as he stood up.

"You gonna go work for Mira too?"

"No, I need more food, she usually gives me more than that, but I guess she's being stingy today," he whined. I rolled my eyes. It's always about food with this guy. "Romeo!" Natsu called, almost instantly, a twelve year old looking boy appeared with a salute.

"Aye sir!"

"I'm going to Mira's for a while, you know what to do until I get back."

"Yep!" the boy exclaimed.

Natsu linked my arm with his and he dragged me out of the arcade.

* * *

**A/N I am very excited for the next chapter... LASERS! ...Oh, *Ahem* You didn't hear that...  
**

**So, what do you think? Suggestions? Comments? I can't promise I'll use any of them, but I might!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	8. Games

**A/N Parfaits may be the most delicious thing on the whole darn planet.**

* * *

Natsu drug me down the escalator, not drug me to the escalator, he drug me _down_ the escalator. He ran me towards the café. I was huffing and wheezing for air by the time we got there.

"Mira…" I wheezed as I got to the counter, "I… hate… you… how… could… you make… me do that?" I asked my sister-in-law.

"Well, I needed someone to get Natsu out of the shop, so I could send Wendy up with lunch for Romeo, Natsu's apprentice," she explained. "If Natsu was out of the shop, Romeo would be at the front counter, watching the arcade. When your darling little angel of a daughter comes in with the food and gives it to Romeo, it will be young love at first sight!" She told me with hearts in her eyes.

"What?!" I squeaked, "My daughter is only twelve, and you're already trying to get her a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Mira smiled warmly at me. My eye twitched and I stared at Mira until I heard a voice behind me.

"Yo Mira!" I heard Natsu shout, "Being stingy with lunch today, are we?"

"Not at all, Natsu," she smiled warmly at him. "I couldn't let my dear sister-in-law carry your whole lunch order up all by herself," I was surprise at her excuse making abilities.

"Oh!" His eyes lit up with excitement and expectation. Mira had to let Natsu in the back, so he could carry the heavy order to his table. He sat down at his table and started to gorge on his huge selection of food. He was amazingly, but not unexpectedly, done eating his food in minutes. When the food that was flying everywhere had settled down, I grabbed my own salad and went and sat across from him, we engaged in small talk as I played with the lettuce with my fork, taking a bite occasionally.

He told me how he and his father started the arcade in a partnership.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, he cocked his head at me, "I don't owe you because we bet that you would start it yourself and not with Igneel!"

"No, I'm pretty sure we just bet that I would never get an arcade off the ground…" he trailed off. We argued for a few minutes more before, he decided it was time to leave. But instead of leaving, he dragged me to the arcade and insisted we play a few games like we used to. I sighed, knowing there was no way I was going to be able to steer him away from bringing me along.

We entered the arcade only to find my daughter and the boy from earlier -Romeo- chatting up my daughter; she was giggling at what he had to say. I was about to go into protective parent mode when Natsu grabbed my arm and drug me to the back of the arcade. My eyes lit up when I saw the old Street Fighter 1 machine. This is the first one Natsu ever taught me how to play. I ran up to it and ran my hand over the side and top, looking the old game over. It was very clean and well kept; it looked like it was in good condition too. I froze when I saw something etched in faded out permanent marker; it was our initials, N.D.+L.H. written on the side of the machine. I stared at it for a moment before turning to Natsu, who was looking at me.

"How'd you get this?" I asked.

"The old arcade down on 67th was going out of business, so I bought out most of the machines," He told me as he past me and slipped a quarter in the machine, "Including this one."

One time, we got locked in the arcade on 'accident' by Gray. We had nothing to do all night but play on the machines. Yes, sleeping was out of the question. Anyway, as the morning came, Natsu and I seceded to do a little vandalizing around the arcade, we marked our initials on some of the machines, others, we outlined the artwork. You had to have a sharp eye to catch most of it, though.

The next morning, the owner, came by and got us out. When we did, Natsu almost went and killed Gray.

"You ready?" Natsu asked, snapping me out of my thought process.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," We played for a bit, Natsu won most of the time, because I hadn't played in years, but once I got the hang of it I quickly caught up to Natsu in score.

"I gotta get back to work," I groaned when I realized I had left the café well over an earlier.

"Okay, I'll see you later," He grinned at me, "And I hope you haven't gotten rusty on your laser tag skills," He flashed me one more smile before taking off somewhere. I looked after him curiously.

What did my amazing laser tag skills have to do with anything?

* * *

The mall was now closed. I was exhausted. I had been on my feet all day since lunch.

I changed out of my pink uniform and into my comfortable jeans and t-shirt I had come here in, I was about to ask Mira if it was time to go when I heard the speakers sound.

"Okay, you guys, I know it's not Friday yet, but it is tradition," I listened to Laxus speak to everyone who hadn't gone home yet. "You all know what we do when someone new gets hired right?" there was a cheer that filled the glass building. I had to almost cover my ears when it sounded. It calmed down after a minute when Laxus started to speak again. "Okay good, since you all know what's going on; you have exactly thirty minutes to prepare starting… NOW!" He yelled. There was a bustling about, everyone was running hurriedly doing what, I didn't know. "Lucy and Wendy, since you two most likely have _no idea_ what's going on, please come to my office," I heard Laxus put us in as an after note and then the speakers turned off. Last I remembered, Wendy was with Mira, so I assumed –_hoped_- they would already be with Laxus.

Thankfully, I was right, when I got to Laxus' office, Wendy, Mira and Laxus were waiting for me.

"Okay, now that you've decided to grace us with your presence, I can explain what we're about to do," I frowned at his sarcasm, but he continued anyway, "When a new member gets hired, it doesn't matter if it's a new janitor or a new manager, we always celebrate," he explained as he got up and went to a wooden cabinet behind his desk. He opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out a cardboard box, he put the box atop his desk and started to open it as he continued explaining. "We play a small game of laser tag. We split up into pairs of two and go until midnight or if an emergency surfaces." He pulled the box open and reached inside, producing two pricy-looking laser tag guns and vests.

"Laxus and I usually play, but with me pregnant and all…"Mira trailed off.

"So, you guys will be taking our places," Laxus finished for her. He handed Wendy and I each a vest and gun. I adjusted them on us and awaited further instruction. We waited until a timer on Laxus' phone rang. "Okay," he chuckled, "Let the games begin.'"

* * *

**A/N Hallo Loves, do you know how long it took to make myself sit my butt down and write this?! To fudgin' long!**

**Ogres have layers, like onions. (Random quote of the day)**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
